When worlds collide
by Nukem999
Summary: Fic 21 After being trapped in the Digiworld TR joins up with Piedmon. Now Ash Tai and everyone must fight Globbamon to try and make it home.


  
  
  
  
When worlds collide  
  
  
  
I wonder actually we all wonder but tell me have you ever wondered about the possibilities of new worlds bet you did well maybe its not just a dream,   
  
what's beyond our planet our plane we couldn't possibly begin to imagine. New worlds new places new dimension that exists on the same day same   
  
month same year same time as our very own world but in a different plane, a parallel universe one with sights and sounds unlike anything you have seen.   
  
Of course we all have ideas of what's out there monsters alien ghost's creatures and who knows maybe even humans as well yet to this very day,   
  
no one knows for sure what worlds exist beyond our own but as we speak. All that is going to change picking up from our last wild ride Ash Misty   
  
Team Rocket and their new found friend Tracey Sketch were sucked into a, dimensional warp caused by the very last of the dreaded Doomsday drones.   
  
Mewthree apparently having a back up plan in case of his own demise exploded the robot taking all he hated most into a rift between 2 worlds,   
  
hoping other creatures from the dimension would destroy them all of them. Getting his long awaited revenge or so he thinks for as our heroes fly blindly   
  
into the dimension of Limbo border lining the world known as Earth plus, many others our young Pokemon Master Ash his Pikachu and friends. Are   
  
about to enter a world similar to theirs with monsters mutants and pure evil, as the Pokemon world shall enter the world of digital monsters or Digimon.   
  
Flying floating and screaming yet with no sounds coming from their trembling lips our heroes and foes flew about in a world filled with colors,   
  
like a rainbow dimension stars planets eyes hearts faces all were seen about. Their love still stronger than anything else Ash and Misty held onto each   
  
other hand to hand along with Tracey Pikachu and Togepi sticking together, also sticking together the traitorous Team Rocket as well floated aside Ash.   
  
Soon a large blue hole in the shape of what looked like a mini mechanical watch like gadget sparkling with electricity circuitry and sparks of pure life,   
  
our heroes still unconscious unknowingly floated into the blue shaped hole. As their world was about to be turned upside down as Team Rocket flew off   
  
to the far right into this lush forest filled world while Ash and his gang had, fallen far off to the left separating them in this mysterious new dimension.   
  
"Hey Ash oh darn you your such a log to get up Ash come on wake up what are we going to do?" Misty asked worried to Tracey who was also rudely,   
  
awoken he scratches his black hair "Gee I'm not sure Misty we gotta do it. And I mean now I'm getting a bad feeling were not in Pallet town anymore"   
  
getting scared by Tracey's words Pikachu held his hands tightly panicked, and thunder shocked the sleeping Ash "Pikachuuu" "Ahhhh hey what the.   
  
Pikachu Misty Tracey what happened where are we?" "See for yourself" said Misty standing her young love up as he gasped a mighty scared gasp,   
  
seeing his surroundings instead of a gloomy graveyard he last remembered. In place was a vast and wondrous forest filled world caws and cries of   
  
strange animals called out mountains raising to the sky hot deserts now they, were positive that this was not their world "Pikachu um" "Pikachu-I know".   
  
"See this is why we tried to wake you up brainless" Misty growled angrily at Ash his face grew bright red as yet another pointless argument broke out,   
  
"Brainless well at least your hard head was able to save your scrawny butt". "Scrawny? Look you got us into this mess you get us out of it" "Misty how   
  
the heck is this my fault?" "You wanted to go to the graveyard, if we didn't we'd be safe" "Like I knew why not blame me for death while your at it".   
  
Tracey instantly jumped between them stopping their fighting like Brock always did "This is getting us no where stop fighting and maybe we could,   
  
find out where we are and how we get back home" "Fine" both said rudely. As they walked aside from each other Pikachu sighed annoyed "Pika, pika   
  
Pikachu-it never ends with them" the gang walked down a straight path as, they stayed close together wandering curiously threw out these new woods.   
  
Pikachu shook nervously hearing all kind of creepy bizarre and monstrous sounds and cries he jumped into Ash's shirt shaking wild with total terror,   
  
"Its Okay Pikachu we'll be safe I promise" but his calming Pikachu down. Only made Ash feel half-better as he thought nervously to himself "Wish I   
  
had someone's shirt to hide in" Misty of course comforted her little Togepi, crying his eyes out scared stiff "Togi, togi Togepi" "Oh don't cry Togepi.   
  
Don't you worry we'll get home before you know it right guys?" Misty asked them all trying to calm herself down as well Togepi but yet no one,   
  
answered all were wondering if they ever would see home again thanks now. To Mewthree it seems like this new dimension is their final home as they   
  
walked on a small lake came upon them Misty's eyes lit up with joy the, water sparkled reflecting from her eyes "Yes water boy am I sure thirsty".   
  
Ash smiled laughing and with Tracey ran up to the lake pulling out bottles and cups of water drinking as much water to quench their dead dry thirsts,   
  
"Man what a taste this water is delicious" Tracey said as he gulped it down. "Yeah man this place may seem weird but the water is totally awesome"   
  
"Pikachu pi, pika pi Pikachu Chu pika-this is the best water I've had", as they drank endlessly Misty noticed a strange pair of bubbles from the lake.   
  
Looking at it oddly she looked closer and closer wondering what it was eventually they stopped and she shrugged "Oh well must have been air, well   
  
I am going rest my feet I deserve some relaxation after all that walking". Said Misty taking off her shoes and socks and happily sticking her bare feet   
  
into the cool water smiling happily as the coldness soothed her soar feet, "Good idea Misty hey Tracey what are you drawing?" Ash had asked him.   
  
The young Pokemon watcher stayed as silent as possible his black hair swaying slightly to the left from the wind his pencil writing vigorously, on   
  
his pad of paper shaping drawing and detailing his newest drawn Pokemon. But when Ash saw what it was it sure looked like no Pokemon he'd seen on   
  
a tree branch a small pink bird perched onto the branch was eating berries, the bird stood on 2 feet with a small shackle on its leg with blue wing tips.   
  
At the edge of its long pink wings a small tail tuft full of feathers blue on the end and pink from the centerline its big baby blue eyes shined brightly with,   
  
in the skylight its orange colored beak pecked slowly away at the red berries. Ash curiously took out his Pokedex and checked out this strange new bird   
  
"Error no Pokemon file found not a Pokemon" "Not a Pokemon but then, if its not a Pokemon maybe its something new I think I'll try and capture it".   
  
Tracey sighed looking at Ash "Are you sure it could be dangerous besides if it's not a Pokemon won't the Pokeball not work?" seeing, the point Tracey   
  
brought up Ash scratched his chin thinking what to do. "Yeah I know Pikachu okay buddy time for another thunder bolt let's get us that new,   
  
Pokemon got to it" "Pika pi-sure Ash" "Pikachuuu" Pikachu screamed. As a massive burst of electrical energy shot right out from his furry little   
  
body, the pink bird shrieked in pain as the voltage fried its feathers to a burnt crisp. 5 seconds passed as the pink bird finally fell down from the tree   
  
branch too weak to fight back Ash smiled turned back his hat and tossed out a Pokeball, "Pokeball go" the monster ball flew in the air striking the pink   
  
bird's head. As the bird became pure energy and was sucked into the ball a faint voice called out "What's the big idea?" Ash and Tracey gasped as the   
  
ball came, back to Ash he stared at his new Pokemon but was still shocked about that. "Tracey did you hear that too or was that just me?" "No Ash I   
  
heard it too for a second I could have sworn that bird had actually spoken", "Pikachu pika, pika-but that's impossible" "Pikachu is right its just us. There   
  
is no way that bird could have talked the only Pokemon I know that can talk, are Team Rocket's Meowth and Mewtwo" Tracey sighed and shrugged still.   
  
Thinking for sure that he had heard that bird talked meanwhile at the lake Misty sighed a happy sigh of total relaxation and harmony laying there, her   
  
feet just drooping in the cool lake as Togepi laid asleep next to his mother. Sleeping softly Misty whispered "Maybe its not so bad here so far nothing   
  
bad has happened" yet then she heard those bubbles again but ignored them, until she felt a faint tickle at her feet she quietly giggled then it did it again.   
  
Misty laughed a little louder "Hey stop it Ash ha, ha" she said thinking Ash was doing it laying eyes closed resting peacefully being tickled once more,   
  
she laughed louder as a strange tingling feeling brushed against her toes. "Hey that's enough I'm going to cry laughing if you keep his up" "Who are   
  
you talking to Misty?" "Oh you Ash, ASH" she quickly jolted right up, as she saw with her own eyes Tracey Pikachu and Ash standing behind her.   
  
"Wait a second if your there and my feet are in the water then who was tickling my feet?" Misty said shaking and sweating very, very nervously, she   
  
turned her eyes down to the lake and then once more the bubbling returned. Then a loud crushing noise was heard Misty's eyes widened with pain she   
  
jolted out of the water screaming in pain as she looked at her foot gasping, a huge red and creepy blue-faced crab creature was clamping onto her toes.   
  
"AH GET IT OFF ME" Misty screamed holding her foot in horrible pain Ash and Tracey grabbed the crab creature and yanked pulling as hard they,   
  
could but it wouldn't come off 2 more fanged blue crab creatures came out. Following the other a crab clamped onto Ash's butt he yowled in pain   
  
"WOW hey ouch" as he dropped Misty's foot screaming Tracey also yelled, as 3 crabs at once clamped onto his nose cheeks and lips everyone screamed.   
  
As the screaming endless horrible screaming of Ash Misty and Tracey seemed to constantly echo inside Pikachu's tiny little yellow ears piercing,   
  
the sounds of the woods like a bullet shattering glass into a thousand pieces. The annoyed animal shrieked also powered up letting loose a destructive   
  
powerful force of thunder the gang screamed surging with electrical pain as, the creepy crabs finally were fried right off as they scurried back to the lake.   
  
While Ash Misty and Tracey sizzled black and burnt all over twitching in pain Pikachu walked over to Ash and asked him curiously "Pika, pika Chu,-  
  
Ash are you okay?" "Next time P-p-pikachu watch who your s-s-shocking".Pikachu nodded and apologized as the others stood back up cleaning   
  
themselves off Misty quickly changed back to her normal suspender suit, and rubbing her feet still sore "Stupid Krabby I never even bothered them".   
  
"Actually Misty I don't think those things were Krabby at all I have been around islands my whole life and I have seen many Krabby and no matter,   
  
how hot cold or even sick they looked no Krabby looked like those crabs". Ash gasped but in truth he knew Tracey was right Dexter couldn't identify   
  
that pink bird he caught so it wouldn't make sense that its a Pokemon but as, they talked they heard rustling from behind Ash turned behind quickly.   
  
"Guys stay I'm going to check this out" Ash said as Pikachu as well scared followed Ash still as they walked slowly closer and closer to the dark trees,   
  
"Be careful Ash" Misty said quietly worrying about losing her love again. Closer and closer they went the rustling then stopped Ash scratched his cap   
  
looking at it oddly "Huh? Must have been a bug" "Pikachu pi-yeah a bug", then out of the blue the trees were split apart Ash and Pikachu screamed. As   
  
standing behind them a gigantic blue beetle like mammoth monster arose, with silvery scales on its 4 arms and 2 legs shined brightly with its blue skin.   
  
4 wings flapped rapidly behind its vein filled back its face covered by a huge massive gray skull like helmet baring its gouging fangs and jagged gums,   
  
producing a huge silver thick and powerful horn upon its metallic head. "Not only is it a bug but its BIG RUN" Misty screamed as she ran scared madly,   
  
grabbing Tracey Ash Pikachu and Togepi with the blur beetle right behind. "I have never seen a bug Pokemon like that before" said Tracey panting as   
  
he ran faster and faster Ash replied "Yeah since when are Pokemon that big, unless" Misty then unfortunately realized the truth "They aren't Pokemon.   
  
This dimension obviously looks like Earth but instead of Pokemon there are monsters that are the size of Godzilla now I REALLY want to go home Ah",   
  
Misty shrieked as she looked behind and saw an even more scarier sight. The blue bug was flying in the air followed by a army of air born   
  
abominations like itself blue beetle beast's flying after out trio of trainers, "Pikachu pika, pika pi-there's more big bugs" "Great can it get any worse?".   
  
Tracey's question was answered as massive electric balls of explosive energy came raining down Ash gulped as all the beetles clicked their claws,   
  
placing them together and releasing the electric blaster balls at Ash in co. "Thanks a lot Tracey remind me to whack you if we survive this" Misty   
  
yelled until eventually they all screamed falling instantly into the midair an, electric ball exploded at the ground catapulting the gang into the buggy sky.   
  
Crashing down into the blasted floor our heroes moaned in the dirt and pain of the attack the brave Pokemon master Ash Ketchum looked behind seeing,   
  
the army of insect invaders getting back up bravely preparing to battle them. "No Ash please don't you can't win there's way too many bugs let's just run   
  
some more" "Sorry Misty but I'm threw running these bugs are just bullies, pushing us around well its time I pushed back let's see how they can battle.   
  
Okay Pikachu let's get em" "Pika, pika-okay Ash" Pikachu replied eagerly jumping ahead of Ash facing the bug beast's only one bug monster landed,   
  
while the others stayed air born this single bug decided to take on Pikachu. Misty and Tracey watched sadly from the sidelines worried to death about   
  
Ash the Cerulean sister whispered to herself scared stiff of the massive bugs, "Oh Ash please be all right I don't want you to die because of bugs Ewe".   
  
"All right let's show em what we got Pikachu thunder bolt" "Pikachuuu" Ash and Pikachu cried together the electric mouse fired his electric blast yet,   
  
the blue beetle simply stood there as the shock struck his black skull helmet. Completely phasing and deflecting the shock everyone gasped in fear and   
  
worse as the bug pulled back its claws they heard the creature say "Electro, shocker" "Oh my god it talks too wow Pikachu watch it" Ash said quickly.   
  
Just barely Pikachu avoided the blast using his agility the frantic mouse ran about dodging as many Electro shockers as possible eventually one hit him,   
  
Pikachu skidded across the floor as the huge bug stomped his claws closer. "Pikachu hurry thunder shock him now" Pikachu fired his zap once more   
  
this time landing a direct hit as it totally shocked the beetle beast stumbling, back the bug beast roared flew up into the sky and swooped down. With   
  
amazing speed as it rammed poor Pikachu onto its dark skull horn "Pikachu, your not going to hurt him you overgrown cockroach" Ash screamed madly.   
  
As he leaped off the ground hanging onto one of the bug's legs watching in maddening fear as Pikachu held tightly onto the horn getting hit by trees,   
  
bushes and everything else in front Misty and Tracey followed yelling out.   
  
"Ash Pikachu hang on were coming" "Stay back guys I got an idea oh boy I   
  
hope this works Pikachu before he attacks again give him your flash attack",   
  
Pikachu grinned as he jumped down from the horn in front of the bug's face.   
  
"Pikachuuu" he screamed as his body lit up with pure electric light energy as   
  
if exploding the massive light force blinded the bug's vision flipping about,   
  
the beetle monster crashed down into the ground at the very last second.   
  
Pikachu jumped from the horn into Ash's loving warm arms both landing   
  
down to the ground Misty smiled and quickly hugged them both the second,   
  
both landed "Thank god your all right oh my little Ash oh Pikachu" "Okay.   
  
Okay Misty man calm down were okay you don't have to mother us but   
  
thanks for caring Mist" the young water trainer blushed brightly as did Ash,   
  
Misty knew that's the cute nickname that Ash had called her earlier before.   
  
Smiling happily she was glad Ash said it as the 2 hugged and kissed a soft   
  
yet sweetening kiss whispering softly to each other like 2 cute newly weds,   
  
"Oh Ash" "Oh Misty" before another kiss could be laid Tracey screamed.   
  
"Guys the other bugs are back and they have someone with them" "Chu-  
  
what?" they cried as the blue bugs landed surrounding our love struck gang,   
  
left right back and forth each way you looked the beetles were everywhere.   
  
But the difference was quite visible as Misty shaking like a scared Magikarp   
  
hiding behind her true love Ash still scared Tracey quickly began to sketch,   
  
this new monster standing before them a true nightmare of evil and terror.   
  
The creature clenching its skeleton looking claws from its aqua blue reptile   
  
skin like arms and legs its rhino like horned dinosaur looking face growled,   
  
baring its fearsome razor sharp teeth just below its deadly blood red eyes. Its   
  
wings flapped like bats blowing powerful winds across the dead silent forest,   
  
skeleton bones covered its bulging body simply bursting with veins muscles.   
  
As the blue bone covered creature stepped forward toward out trembling   
  
trainer Ash's heart beat rapidly within his sweaty body signs of fear bravery,   
  
and confusion raced threw his body inside and out Ash stared squarely. At   
  
the dinosaur looking beast his heart sank as the creature spoke in English,   
  
"Ah if it isn't the wretched Digidestined at last we have found you brats".   
  
Ash looked at the beast dumfounded and confused asking him "Um excuse   
  
me but what's a d-d-I Digidestined?" "Don't play dumb with me you punk,   
  
your Digimon and friends have caused the Dark masters enough trouble.   
  
  
And now by order of lord Piedmon I shall destroy you Kabuterimon attack",   
  
"Wait were not them please were not who you think we are please don't kill   
  
us". Misty desperately begged the monsters on her knees staring at them   
  
with tears of pure fear rolling down her soft skinned cheeks, Ash grabbed   
  
her and hugged her tight. "Don't worry Misty I promise no matter what   
  
happens we'll be together" "Pikachu pika Pikachu-looks like this is it"   
  
"Been nice knowing you guys", Pikachu said as did Tracey as they watched   
  
the beastly demons close in. To complete to kill but as the beetle beast   
  
known as the Kabuterimon raised, its claws high in the air to brutally   
  
slaughter our crying broken spirited trainers. Out of nowhere a cry screamed   
  
out "Giga blasters" in seconds 2 fearsome gray fanged missiles appeared and   
  
destroyed 2 Kabuterimon in seconds, the leader turned around eyes widened   
  
in fear "WHAT! It's the Digidestined". Following the missiles more   
  
monsters appeared with other children riding them Ash Pikachu Misty   
  
Tracey and even little Togepi looked in awe, as the children arrived along   
  
with the monsters each one more incredible then the next. The next monster   
  
came out it looked like a walking talking werewolf wearing black jeans with   
skull and crossbones all over it the scar faced wolf, leaped grinning his razor   
  
teeth. The sun shinned upon his white and blue striped fur the dark warrior   
  
wolf leaped up bared his bloody razor red claws, into the air and screamed   
  
"Wolf claws" he slashed red energy cutting beams. At the Kabuterimon   
  
destroying them in seconds the wolf grinned fixing his strange Jamaican   
  
hair the next creature was even stranger looking than the wolf, Misty backed   
  
away blue in the face shrieking "No not more bugs AH". The creature was   
  
like a buffed up stronger faster and more powerful version of the   
  
Kabuterimon with a massive red shell armored to its jagged teeth, its red   
  
shell like wings flew across the land quickly exposing its 4-clawed arms.   
  
With an even bigger horn a large blue gem like stone on its beetle like back   
  
it brick red armor easily blocking the Kabuterimon's Electro shocker balls,   
  
the scarab beetle like abomination roared forth firing a gigantic laser beam.   
  
From his mighty horn shouting "Horn buster" as the buster plowed threw the   
  
Kabuterimon like standing pillows with ease Togepi giggled happily, not   
  
knowing or understanding any of this "Bree togi, togi" the battle went on.   
  
Tracey and Ash were endlessly staring with awe supremely impressed with   
  
the power might and speed of these unstoppable monsters of course Tracey,   
  
being the watcher that he is sketched each and every last aspect and detail.   
  
Of these battling massive monsters next one after another Kabuterimon were   
  
flying and piling onto a creature who's mere sight baffled Tracey its back,   
  
was bulging with green spikes like a titanic turtle shell covering him over.   
  
The titan turtle like demon cried a bellowing howl of bravery and courage   
  
like a raging tornado blasting the Kabuterimon off with "Vulcan's hammer",   
  
he called the attack lowering down his super steel plated thunder hammer.   
  
Surging with raw and powerful electricity and energy clenching it tightly   
  
with in his orange furry claw paws as his face barged huge long white tusks,   
  
as his orange fur covered face resembled that of a walrus mind a huge horn.   
  
Now the 4th monster a kind yet gentle looking flower fairy being floated   
  
around giggling and laughing at the slower and obviously more clumsier,   
  
Kabuterimon "Come on slow pokes gotta catch me oops ha, ha you lose.   
  
Now its my turn Flower cannon" she cried flapping her leafy green wings   
  
behind her pink soft pedal like hair stretching out her arms with a flower,   
  
formed between the hands just above her little legs and jungle green boots.   
  
  
The newly formed flower opened up a small cannon appeared and a medium   
  
sized green pulse laser like blast was fired blasting away the Kabuterimon,   
  
she giggled and flew off making room for her next ally to join the battle. I   
  
should say allies as not 1 but 2 white as snow angel looking beings arrived,   
  
the one male with an iron lock upon his face with somewhat human features.   
  
His feathered arms pushed forth his golden rod flapping his 4 wings as his   
  
partner a female angel also a lock upon her face a bit smaller with blonde,   
  
hair her left leg was bare while the other covered in her white feathery suit.   
  
Wings also in back as her left hand sprung out a feathery crossbow her   
  
fingers forming beams of pure energy aiming them at Kabuterimon together,   
  
they blasted their attacks screaming out "Hand of fate" "Celestial arrows". A   
  
  
beam of golden light shot from the male's hand while the energy arrows,   
  
came from the females as both attacks finally destroyed all of the bugs.   
  
Leaving the dinosaur brute alone his Kabuterimon totally destroyed Ash   
  
Misty Tracey and Pikachu hid behind trees and watched as the monsters,   
  
which just wiped out the Kabuterimon confronted the blue dinosaur demon.   
  
Then following the grouped 7 monsters 8 children not much older than   
  
Misty came forward and stared down coldly at the creature their eyes were,   
  
burning with flames of anger and rage the monster stepped a few feet back.   
  
Actually scared of the children almost as much as he was afraid of the   
  
monsters Ash whispered to Misty "Hey Misty who are these kids their our,   
  
age how can they control those monsters" "Maybe their Pokemon trainers".   
  
Misty shrugs watching Tracey gulped looking at all the beast's together   
  
"Guys I tell you this if those are Pokemon then I'm Prof. Oak because no,   
  
one not even Prof. Oak has seen or heard of any Pokemon like those guys".   
  
They watched quietly as the ones known as the Digidestined stood up there   
  
form the monster Ash and Pikachu looked carefully at each kid one by one,   
  
the supposed leader a brown haired kid with blue shirt khakis and goggles.   
  
Over his forehead wearing black and white gloves accompanied by a huge   
  
orange dinosaur with iron plating over his face 6 purple wings on his back,   
  
and his chest and arms totally mechanical while his legs and tail still normal.   
  
Next a young girl with a blue helmet wearing red gloves blue jeans and a   
  
yellow shirt with blushing red hair and brown eyes aside to her another girl,   
  
in a pink dress with huge pink hat wearing cowboy gloves and brown boots.   
  
Smiling brightly holding her small tan colored purse on her right a tall boy   
  
the oldest with navy blue hair tan shorts and glasses looking like Spooky,   
  
from Ash's haunted adventure on Cinnabar Island his preppy looking shirt.   
  
He shook nervously looking at the creature on his left a strong and cool   
  
looking kid yet mysterious with his dazzling blue eyes his blonde hair flew,   
  
in the wind his sleeveless green shirt blew placing his brown-gloved hands.   
  
Into his dark blue jeans pockets standing aside from the boy with the goggles   
  
next to both of them 2 young kids one boy and one girl no younger than 8,   
  
the boy wearing all green with baby blue eyes blonde hair his backpack.   
  
Shirt and shorts light and dark green blended together aside from him a   
  
young girl with brown hair sweet looking face with wood brown little eyes,   
  
her yellow shirt had a small whistle on it below it her pink shorts and shoes.  
  
  
The young boy shouted to the demonic dinosaur "Okay fossil face start   
  
talking just what were you doing out here?" "Bah you Digidestined don't,   
  
scare me you puny bed wetters are gonna get it once Piedmon gets you". "It   
  
talks" Ash Misty and Tracey said in shock covering each other's mouths,   
  
remembering they had to keep quiet the blonde green shirted boy spoke next.   
  
"Look Tai its no use talking to this goon let's just finish up before he hurts   
  
someone" "Matt back off I'm trying to find out about Piedmon okay?", the 2   
  
kids named as Tai and Matt shouted arguing the red haired girl moaned.   
  
"Here we go again look you guys enough fists and more talking now let's   
  
beat this bully before he causes any more trouble" "Did she say trouble?", a   
  
voice said all of the sudden smoke filled the forest the kids and monsters.   
  
Looked around puzzled as the organ music played the shadows stood there   
  
and they once more spoke again "Prepare for trouble all boys and girls,   
  
"Make that double around the world to protect the world from devastation.   
  
To unite all people's within our nation to denounce the evils of truth and   
  
love to extend our reach to the stars above Jesse James with a perfect smile,   
  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight.   
  
Meowth that's right uh....whoever you are" Team Rocket said once again   
  
the Digidestined gang stared at them oddly as did Ash Misty and Tracey,   
  
"Pika, pika Pikachu-they found us again" "I'm not sure they did Pikachu.   
  
But we better stay quiet or we might get "AHHH" caught?" Ash had gulped   
  
  
as Misty screamed a blood-curdling scream the blue beast had grabbed her,   
  
holding her evilly with in his stone claw grasp she shrieked "Ash help ME".   
  
In seconds Ash Tracey and Pikachu leaped out of the bushes the   
  
Digidestined as well Team Rocket gasped seeing them "More kids in the,   
  
Digiworld impossible" said a missed boy obviously hidden within the back.   
  
The young kid with an orange shirt pineapple looking wood brown spiked   
  
hair along with yellow gloves and a strange looking computer spoke out, Tai   
  
shouted "Give it up you Digi-loser guys lets get em" "No wait don't do it.   
  
My girlfriend is up there you'll kill her Tai" Ash said sadly pleading to Tai   
  
he gasped "What how do you know my name further more who are you?",   
  
  
Tracey stepped in "Forget that we gotta save Misty Ash use your Pokemon".   
  
Ash nodded flipped back his cap and released a Pokeball "Kingler I choose   
  
you" he called as his pinching Pokemon appeared clenching his claws the,   
  
young computer geek's eyes widened with amazement at sight of Kingler.   
  
"Amazing what kind of Digimon is that?" "Digi what?" Tracey said to him   
  
the pink haired girl screamed "Uh can someone kill the bad guy already,   
  
here he comes AH" the blue beast rammed full forward growling charging.   
  
Ash grabbed Pikachu and Tracey and ducked just barely beneath his feet as   
  
he went past them the Digidestined dodged out of the way leaving, Team   
  
Rocket wide open they groaned closed their eyes saying in annoyance.   
  
"He's gonna kick our AHHH Team Rocket is booting off again" they   
  
screamed half way finished as they vanished once again into the sky the,   
  
monster grinned evilly holding an unconscious Misty in his wicked grasp.   
  
"Your next my little brat pack V-wing nova blade" was his named attack as   
  
he leaped into the air flashed his skull wings red with blazing fire energy,   
  
blasting a V shaped blast of fire as everyone ducked a new monster came.   
  
Towering like a huge inferno a huge bird like woman standing on 2 legs   
  
covered in Indian wooden armor with bigger vulture like claws and hands,   
  
"Don't worry Sora your safe, now for him Wing Blade" the bird beast said.   
  
  
As her own flaming wing blast came and struck the blocking bone bird   
  
beast, he cackled as it easily decimated itself upon his skeletal armor   
  
grasping Misty. "Oh no it didn't work" "Great now we can retire early cause   
  
were all DEAD" "No way Joe we gotta fight on" Tai said to the bumbling   
  
Spooky, look alike the 2 kids known as T.K and Kari looked at Ash and   
  
Tracey. They said "Don't we will get your friend back" said the green   
  
suited T.K, the young brown haired girl Kari continued "He's right Tai   
  
always saves us". "Maximum carnage" the blue beast shouted as his claws   
  
unleashed a blast of electrical surging fireballs firing them blasting a huge   
  
explosion, all at the Digidestined as they covered their eyes the beast flew   
  
off with Misty still. Soon as it cleared Ash Tai and every last human   
  
Pokemon and Digimon there ran as fast as their legs could carry them,   
  
following the flying foe who eventually flew them all threw the jungle. And   
  
ending up at a very high cliff. Finally the gang of children and monsters   
  
Pokemon and Digimon had reached the edge of the cliff and the evil beast,   
  
flapping his skeleton wings grasping Misty he turned around staring back.   
  
Sneering and hovering away from the gang a few feet past the cliff's edge he   
  
snarled "Curse you meddling Digidestined and whoever you 2 brats are well,   
  
its not over yet I will win Maximum carnage" he screamed attacking again.   
  
At this time Misty awoke and screamed once seeing the monster attack her   
  
friends shrieking "AH its not a bad dream Ash move your butt and save,   
  
ME" "Uh oh not again everyone duck" "Don't worry kid we got it this time.   
  
"Matt?" "Right Tai MetalGreymon WereGarurumon time to Digivolve" Tai   
  
and Matt said as their 2 monster guardians the robot dinosaur and the punk,   
  
fighter wolf began to glow as they began to evolve Tracey smiled amazed.   
  
"Unbelievable I gotta sketch this" he said as he drew the monsters   
  
transformation WereGarurumon grew metallic skin armor blue machinery,   
  
white missile as he evolved to MetalGarurumon the mechanical blue wolf.   
  
MetalGreymon grew thinner as well machine like bodies with razor claws   
  
red messed up hair a silver helmet and a blend of red orange dark colors, as   
  
he became WarGreymon the 2 Digimon easily blocked the carnage attack.   
  
The blue beast gasped and dropped Misty who was narrowly rescued by Joe   
  
running screaming along with Misty as the monster stuttered "Oh no...NO",   
  
WarGreymon put his claws together formed a huge flaming ball of energy.   
  
MetalGarurumon opened his jaws and blasted a huge crystal blue laser beam   
  
as they shouted in attack order "Nova force" "Metal wolf claw" the monster,   
  
screamed in terror as the combined attacks in seconds obliterated his body.   
  
His armor shattering like the broken bones a huge electrical fiery explosion   
  
followed as the beast was completely destroyed the Digidestined cheered,   
  
yet Ash Pikachu Misty and Tracey were still in total shock from all of this.   
  
"I think we better explain this before they become scared stiff" the young   
  
computer boy said the pink girl followed "Nice clothes but a bit out of style,   
  
oops their still confused" the geek named Izzy explained everything to them.  
  
  
  
These 8 children Tai Matt Sora (red head) Mimi (pink girl) Izzy Joe T.K and Kari are the Digidestined kids destined to save this world called Digiworld,   
  
filled with monsters digital monsters called Digimon from evil Digimon.   
  
With the power to evolve and battle with 1 or 2 attacks these kids come from   
  
Earth stuck here until they beat the last evilest of evil Digimon Piedmon of,   
  
the 4 grouped Digimon the Dark masters or both dimensions of our Earth.   
  
Will be destroyed using their micro Digivices tags and crest's with symbols   
  
these kids are using their good personal Digimon to battle the evil Piedmon,   
  
and the rest they say is history now meeting Ash Misty Tracey and Pikachu.   
  
"Wow amazing so you guys have things called Digimon kind of like   
  
Pokemon" Ash said looking at Pikachu oddly and the small orange dinosaur,   
  
called Agumon with his other buddies previously from the bigger monsters.   
  
And their trainers go as Tai Agumon Matt Gabumon (blue coated wolf) Izzy   
  
Tentomon (red spiked back bug) Sora Biyomon (pink bird girl) then Mimi,   
  
Palmon (green walking plant girl) Kari Gatomon (yellow gloved cat girl).   
  
T.K Patamon (Pikachu looking winged at his ears) Joe Gomamon (white   
  
seal animal with red Mohawk) Misty smiled and asked Sora curiously,   
  
"Sora does every Digimon here talk English?" "No some are just brutes.   
  
Those who have intelligence are mostly the good Digimon but there are bad   
  
ones who talk too" she smiled and handed Ash a Pokeball from her hand,   
  
"Here Ash this is yours" he gasped "Hey this is the Pokemon I just caught".   
  
Biyomon pouted to him "Yeah that was me you captured me but I belong to   
  
Sora not you and don't you ever try that again" Ash backed off a bit scared,   
  
Sora hushed her down and apologized saying she took the ball from Ash. So   
  
she could get Biyomon to help fight the monster "I finally found that creep",   
  
Izzy said opening his computer up analyzing the blue monster they battled.   
  
Tracey asked drawing him quickly "So who or what kind of Digimon was   
  
that?" "His name is Aeroveedramon a fully evolved evil warrior Digimon,   
  
he worked for Piedmon one of his dreaded nightmare soldiers against us".   
  
"Pikachu pika pi, pika Chu Pikachu pika pi" "Hey Matt I understood   
  
Pikachu wow what can't I do?" Gabumon said, "Maybe staying not stinky   
  
when you're wet so what did he say?" "He said these guys have other   
  
Pokemon just like him". Ash nodded smiling he then noticed that Misty was   
  
shaking right behind him "Uh Misty what's with you?" "BUG, bug keep the   
  
red scary bug away from, me" Izzy sighed "Its only Tentomon he won't hurt   
  
you he's with us Misty". Ash groaned moving away from Misty "She has a   
  
stupid fear of bugs OW" he was quickly punched in the back of the head by   
  
Misty throwing a rock, "Its not stupid you are so just back off pal" Tai   
  
thought as hard as he could. "You know its kind of weird that we found you   
  
3 guys with Aeroveedramon you wouldn't be setting a trap would you Ash?"   
  
Tai questioned toward Ash, he growled staring at Tai like a rival "No I told   
  
you were the real deal Tai". Matt groaned remembering how he and Tai   
  
fought seeing how bad they are "Man oh man I didn't think Tai could get   
  
denser" "Well Ash is the same", Tracey said giggling a little with Matt as   
  
Tai and Ash yelled and fought. "Look Mr. Pokemon loser I'm supposed to   
  
be the leader so I say what I want to say" "Loser that's a laugh I'm surprised   
  
they never dumped you before, you have more hair than you do brains"   
  
"This is really bad" "Pika-yeah". Mimi pouted stomped her foot in her bratty   
  
princess way and yelled to them "Oh just fight already your giving me a   
  
huge headache" "Your on buddy", Tai and Ash shooting sparks of angry   
  
energy at each other ready for battle.   
  
  
Joe yelled at Mimi freaking out as usual "What are you doing now its worse   
  
there gonna battle as if we didn't need more problems" speaking of which,   
  
far away ton top of the bizarre formation of Digiworld's Spiral Mountain.   
  
The wicked clown creep Digimon known as Piedmon the last and most   
  
powerful of the Dark masters watched wickedly from his gigantic telescope,   
  
he grinned and laughed watching the Digidestined and Ash angrily battle.   
  
"What a delicious treat new humans new creatures and the Digidestined   
  
preparing to manslaughter themselves talk about plot twists and of course as,   
  
a bonus performance the grand finale will end their wretched little lives. Just   
  
as you 3 said Team Rocket" Piedmon said grinning at Team Rocket who had found their way here and struck a deal together with Piedmon, "Pleasure doing business with you Piedmon" "Ooh I can't wait Jesse. Soon the twerp battalion will blow each other to smithereens" Meowth laughed, "Once der   
  
all good and tired we'll finally nab Pikachu and then go home". Jesse looked   
  
at Piedmon as he levitated off from his throne and asked him "So Piedmon   
  
are you sure your Digimon will distract our enemies long enough for us to   
  
get Pikachu?" James stepped in before he could answer, "And don't forget   
  
the deal we get you the Digidestined you send us home". The clown king   
  
chuckled and walked to his main window staring at the vast Digiworld high   
  
above Spiral Mountain "Don't you 3 worry about all of that, I promise you   
  
my warrior will give you and our enemies just what you deserve". Agreeing   
  
Team Rocket left the chamber as Piedmon laughed maniacally watching   
  
Team Rocket from the outside meeting up with his evil Digimon, warrior   
  
saying to himself "To think me accepting help from human fools. These   
  
rockets are even bigger fools than the Digidestined I have no clue how any   
  
of them got here and once they tire them out I'll destroy all of them HA",   
  
back in the forest Tai was ready to fight Ash in an out of this world match.   
  
Pokemon vs. Digimon who will be the victor Ash against Tai, because Tai   
  
has one Digimon while Ash has more than one Pokemon. Ash hissed "Your   
  
gonna get it now Tai Pokemon rule and we'll see just who is the better   
  
trainer okay Pikachu I choose you" "Pikachu pi-sorry Agumon", "Yeah   
  
same here pal" "Enough whimpering Agumon let's defeat this jerk". T.K   
  
and the others sat angrily by with Joe and Izzy not liking their brothers for   
  
being so rude "I hope Tai doesn't get hurt", T.K said Kari replied "I doubt it   
  
unless Tai acts like it's a monster war". Izzy Joe Mimi and Sora all agreed   
  
"Its a war" knowing Tai too well to back down, meanwhile Team Rocket   
  
spied upon our quarreling heroes from the behind. In the trees Jesse James   
  
and Meowth watched Pikachu and Agumon "Ash please don't do this we   
  
have to find our way home this is stupid" Misty, cried angrily at Ash redness   
  
of rage growing quickly upon her soft cheeks. Ash turned back and shouted   
  
"Don't you guys worried how hard can these little Digimon be?" Tracey   
  
moaned ruffling his black hair with a slight sigh, "He's gonna get creamed"   
  
Misty replied "Yeah" "Okay Agumon attack". "Pepper breath" Tai   
  
commanded as the dinosaur Digimon blasted a fireball Pikachu gasped and   
  
barely dodged it "Pikachu thunder bolt" "Pikachuuu", he squeaked as a huge   
  
lighting bolt struck Agumon electrocuting him badly.   
  
  
"Wow that little guy packs a punch oh well AHH" Agumon screamed   
  
running madly at Pikachu and with a mighty wipe of his razor claws slashed,   
  
swiped sliced and diced at Pikachu trying to slash him but Pikachu's agility.   
  
Easily gave him the edge avoiding the moves in a blur of yellow and brown   
  
fur Ash grinned at Tai who just simply snorted back "Enough is enough, Agumon give him a BIG pepper breath" Agumon puffed up his orange jaws. And blasted a mighty fireball of flame and fury Pikachu could only shriek as the attack fried Pikachu sending him crashing into a tree behind Ash's back, the burn marks covered Agumon and Pikachu on every part of their bodies. "Oh no Pikachu come on get up buddy tackle attack" "Agumon do the same" the trainers yelled and like chariots of war they raged ahead Agumon bent, his head down as did Pikachu running racing ramming speed "I can't watch". Misty sadly sighed covering her eyes not wanting to see this as Pikachu and Agumon were bashed backwards to their trainers colliding their skulls in, pain they rubbed their heads Tai and Ash yelled to them. "Look out he's coming again" They shrugged and rammed on again Ash smiled "Not this time Pikachu flash then jump on his back" Pikachu in, seconds leaped over Agumon blasted a wave of brilliant light effects. Then held onto his back as Agumon ran blindly around "I can't see Tai help me", "Yeah Pikachu finish it thunder" Pikachu blasted a full force of high voltage. The shock blasted Agumon like an asteroid burning skidding until painfully landing into the lake Tai's mouth dropped like a sack of heavy potatoes, his eyes drooping in shock all he could say was "Ash.... GR your history now. Agumon Digivolve" "Digi-what?" Ash screamed simply staring at the lake his hazel eyes widened with amazement and shock as it glowed orange, Matt smiles "Round 1 Ash wins and now for round 2 hereeeeeeeee's Greymon". Giggling as he tried sounding like a game show host as a huge splash of water burst from the lake standing there a gigantic orange dinosaur beast, a towering t-rex of terror his orange scaly striped skin boiled with hot flames. A brown horned thick cow like skull helmet covered his monstrous face as Greymon stomped forward laughing and staring at a petrified puny Pikachu, "Look who grew up" "Pikachu pika- uh.. Ash" he whimpered to his trainer. Who could only stutter in fear as Tracey quickly sketched Greymon Misty asked her legs feeling like jello asking Izzy "Izzy what is that, that thing?", "Oh don't worry its Agumon's champion stage known as Greymon" "Huh". Misty said confused holding Togepi giggling and laughing having fun her red head mind zoomed with confusion Izzy sighed "Sorry I should explain, Digimon evolve like you say your Pokemon do but we call it Digivolving. Each Digimon has the stages baby in-training rookie champion ultimate and finally Mega" Misty held her heart worried for Ash now even more if what, Izzy said was true then his Pokemon might have no chance of winning at all. "Nova blast" bellowed Greymon as a massive flaming fireball struck Pikachu turning his body black all over as he fainted due to the burning pain, "Pikachu!" Ash cried running to his fallen friend picking him up very sadly. Pikachu barely was able to lift his paw as he rested silently in Ash's arms playtime was over he thought staring coldly at Greymon   
  
and Tai "No one, and I mean no one picks on Pikachu Squirtle I choose you" he called out. The Pokeball dropped and Squirtle appeared everyone was silent staring oddly at Ash seeing the comparison between Squirtle and Greymon who, laughed along with Tai rolling with amusement Ash growled at them all.   
  
"See how funny this is you goggled geek Squirtle hydro pump" "Squirtle-  
  
gotcha" the tiny turtle Pokemon fired a powerful blast of pressurized water,   
  
the aquatic force blasted Greymon right off of his feet plummeting down.   
  
The water sizzled with Greymon's fire element Tai gasped along with   
  
everyone else "Unbelievable that was incredible" "Now that's a squirt gun",   
  
Izzy said along with Sora "Who's side are you in Greymon nova blast him".   
  
"You got it Tai" Greymon jumped back to his feet firing his fiery attack Ash   
  
quickly yelled "Squirtle withdraw here comes the fireball" Squirtle nodded,   
  
the fire exploded the dust cleared and there stood Squirtle's shell all charred.   
  
But in moments Squirtle popped out grinning his mighty white teeth   
  
giggling at Greymon who raged and charged forward at Squirtle without Tai,   
  
  
"Enough you piglet turtle" "Squirtle bubble beam" sucking up all the air.   
  
Squirtle blasted out a barrage of mind-blowing bubbles Greymon's helmet   
  
barely protected his head he was slowly pushed back each bubble pushing,   
  
him backwards T.K smiled "Wow he's strong where can I get one Matt?".   
  
"Maybe for Christmas" Matt laughed watching as Tai was about to lose or   
  
was he finally angry of this Tai tried a new approach "Greymon rumble em",   
  
"Rumble?" Ash said confused but getting the point as the ground shook up.   
  
As the Earth shook a trembling earthquake rumbled the ground slowly   
  
cracking pieces to pieces Ash's eyes widened with fear Misty screamed, as   
  
Togepi clapped Greymon used this chance ran toward Squirtle using his tail.   
  
Flipped the helpless Squirtle into the air and with his skull helmet and horn   
  
rammed the washed out water Pokemon miles away into a near by ocean,   
  
Ash's mouth was dropping larger than his whole body in complete shock.   
  
Tracey's pencil simply clattered to the floor as he oddly uttered "Uh...wow"   
  
"Yeah wow" Misty replied just as shocked Tai grinned cocky now more,   
  
than ever but before any other words were spoken a rumbling of water.   
  
Shook the land Ash smiled and looked on ahead seeing a huge tidal wave   
  
approaching them grinning "Its not over yet Tai Squirtle super surf attack",   
  
"That little guy doesn't quit" Greymon spoke charging at the gigantic wave.   
  
Thinking his powers could withstand the aquatic attack but in seconds the   
  
water struck land and in a quick flash of flooding waters and sizzling fire,   
  
both Greymon and Squirtle lay exhausted and battered both dead tired.   
  
"Wow I never knew Squirtle had it in him guess Ash can do something right   
  
for a change" "MISTY man give me a break Squirtle return all right then,   
  
my other Pokemon can't beat him if he's that big only one Pokemon can.   
  
Charizard I choose you" Ash's Pokeball opened and the flaming dragon   
  
roared expanding its jade green wings as Tai pointed his Digivice at,   
  
Greymon his crest of courage glowing brightly as Greymon Digivolved.   
  
"Greymon Digivolve to MetalGreymon" he evolved into a lager more   
  
metallic armored abomination staring down at Charizard with a big grin,   
  
Charizard snorted back Izzy smiled "This should prove quite interesting".   
  
"Just as long as we don't get barbecued by them in the mean time" Tracey   
  
replied as Charizard and MetalGreymon flew sky wise "Charizard ember",   
  
Charizard spun in a twirl of flaming embers MetalGreymon blocked easily.   
  
His huge metal claw blocked them all as he shouted back "Mega claw" the   
  
robotic appendage launched and grapple hooked around Charizard's body,   
  
then with supreme force slammed him down into the ground next to Ash.   
  
"Come get back up Charizard don't let him win" "Give it up we win" Tai   
  
replied to Ash as MetalGreymon opened his metal chest preparing bombs,   
  
shaped like sharks to finish off Charizard until both of them saw their shot.   
  
"Charizard flame-thrower his chest" Charizard roared blasting a stream of   
  
fire upward as MetalGreymon growled in pain as the fire exploded both of,   
  
his bombs badly damaging his circuitry Charizard rammed right into it then.   
  
Violently slashed the burned wires and chips with his razor claws quickly   
  
finally separating the 2 "Your gonna get it now hot stuff ha Giga blasters",   
  
weakened badly MetalGreymon launched his missiles quickly at Charizard.   
  
But the clever Ash had Charizard fly circles around the cyborg Digimon   
  
eventually the rockets hitting him instead Charizard finished him off, with a   
  
furious fire blast blasting and de-evolving MetalGreymon back to Agumon.   
  
"NO Agumon" "Digivolve" Agumon replied his eyes widened with energy   
  
his body surged and his body warp Digivolved at the speed of pure light, as   
  
he Digivolved threw all his other stages directly to his final Digimon form.   
  
Armored to the teeth with bio-mechanical armor and diamond claws   
  
WarGreymon stood ready for combat where as a weary Charizard had only,   
  
a small chunk of fight left as once more the fight of the monsters continued.   
  
Pikachu sighed sadly watching them fight "Pika, pika pi Pikachu pika pi   
  
Chu-Ash please end this before it gets worse" "Charizard can win Pikachu, I   
  
have faith in him Ah" "Terra force" WarGreymon called drilling Charizard.   
  
With his drilling claws in the form of a spinning cyber spear painfully   
  
slashing the sliced and diced dragon weakly back but his rage boiled within,   
  
Ash and Tai screamed together "FIGHT" the rage erupted they roared out.   
  
Charizard and WarGreymon slashed their claws battling like true warriors   
  
after splitting off once more Ash commanded "Fire spin" WarGreymon,   
  
chose "Nova force" a huge fireball of energy the attacks soared head on.   
  
Colliding like the worlds of Pokemon and Digimon but despite the sweat   
  
blood tears and mind shattering force of muscle speed and supreme power,   
  
that both the charred Charizard and worn WarGreymon had pushed out. Into   
  
their fire and nova attacks they stood a standoff both equals neither moved,   
  
any further or back Tai and Ash growled and yelled at each other in union.   
  
"We'll finish it" they ran and tackled punched kicking as the 2 broke out a   
  
vicious fist fight everyone sighed sadly Matt screamed and shouted at Tai,   
  
"TAI this is madness even you and I don't fight like this leave Ash alone. Its   
  
just a stupid fight" Kari added "Someone will get hurt Tai namely you" and,   
  
"Ash cut this out I love you but this is CRAZY this big fight is only proving.   
  
How dense you are" "Please as your friends we want you to stop I mean can   
  
you guys really be that mad?" "YES!" they screamed returning to their fight,   
  
meanwhile as the explosion of WarGreymon and Charizard's super attacks.   
  
The treacherous Team Rocket sneakily sneaked in hiding behind the bushes   
  
James whispering "The twerps are terrors that big haired kid went bananas",   
  
"Soon we'll be getting a banana bonanza of rare Pokemon just as soon. As   
  
the brat pack annihilates each other" Meowth bashed their heads in staying,   
  
quiet "Shut your yaps it's almost time to spring da trap and remember now.   
  
Da plan after their dead and beat we capture da head kids and their Pokemon   
  
after dat clowny's goon wipes them all out and we get all their Pokemon",   
  
Team Rocket grinned evilly standing behind them a dark demonic Digimon.   
  
One of Piedmon's legendary nightmare soldiers staying in the shadows   
  
watching them fight soon Tai WarGreymon Charizard and Ash were on the,   
  
ground-standing preparing to end the fight Pikachu said "Pikachu-Enough".   
  
But they didn't listen WarGreymon leaped as did Tai once more into battle   
  
Ash growled and did the same with Charizard following the 4 combatants,   
  
were about to collide like asteroids in outer space with devastating force.   
  
Misty closed her eyes as did Sora Pikachu growled and ran as fast his little   
  
legs could carry him toward the fighters as their fists raised about to clash,   
  
Pikachu leaped in the center charged his body and screamed with all he had.   
  
"Pikachuuu" as he unleashed a massive thunder attack Ash Tai Charizard   
  
and WarGreymon were electrocuted with supreme thunder force the voltage,   
  
fried their bodies harder then they have ever felt as all of them finally fell.  
  
Pikachu gasped for breath as he collapsed to soon their eyes closed too   
  
heavy to keep awaken as our heroes slowly blacked out of their minds, 10   
  
minutes later a splash of nice cool water was thrown upon all their faces.   
  
Ash and Tai jerked up and looked around and there stood Misty with her   
  
Staryu she smiled and recalled him back to her Pokeball "Good afternoon,   
  
you guys sleep well?" "Misty uh Tai hey man I'm sorry about the fighting".   
  
Tai smiled and shook Ash's hands "Don't worry another thought about it I   
  
fight a lot but that time I'm glad you beat me" Ash smiled hugging Pikachu,   
  
"Thanks Pikachu I'm glad you stopped us" "Pika Pikachu-anything Ash".   
  
Kari giggled playing paper scissors rock with Pikachu meanwhile Sora   
  
scratched her lucky blue helmet thinking Joe looked oddly at Sora asking,   
  
"Sora what's wrong Piedmon is here isn't he right?" "No Joe clam down.   
  
It's just that I was wondering Misty were you Ash and Tracey the only   
  
people who cam in threw that portal?" Misty's eyes lit up as she realized it,   
  
"Team Rocket" "Team Rocket is that a new candy just kidding" T.K joked.   
  
Tracey stopped scribbling with his pencil and explained "Team Rocket is a   
  
gang of thieves who try and steal Pokemon from trainers they only try and,   
  
capture rare Pokemon and think Ash's Pikachu is one of them" Ash nods.   
  
Gommamon walks over to Pikachu and shakes his paw "Wow a celebrity   
  
now I can have your autograph?" he laughs Pikachu did as well Tentomon,   
  
snapped his claws "Say they were those people in white suits and with that.   
  
Talking kitty cat right?" Ash replied "Yeah how'd you know?" Tentomon   
  
turned around "Cause there right behind us" "You stinking cockroach we,   
  
was trying to make a good entrance" Meowth growled hopping right on out.   
  
As Jesse and James followed "This time were getting every last Pokemon   
  
you twerps have including your new buddies ones" "What a haul for us",   
  
Jesse replied along with James like guardian angels the Digimon guarded.   
  
Their Digidestined friend Meowth's eyes lit up with hearts his own beating   
  
out of his chest with one sight of Gatomon "Don't try it you copy cat",   
  
"Wow beautiful nice fur and she can talk my dream kitty MEOOOOOW".   
  
Meowth cried leaping at Gatomon a love stricken fool Kari screamed "Ah"   
  
"Lighting claw" Gatomon cried as she slashed a super slicing attack ahead,   
  
Meowth fell back with even bigger slash marks then he makes on his face.   
  
Jesse dragged him back and growled "Enough games team twerp Arbok   
  
attack" "Weezing your turn go" the Pokeballs flew and the Pokemon cried,   
  
"Charrbokom" "Weezing" as they stared down the Digimon with evil eyes.   
  
Mimi screamed in fear at the sight of Arbok "Ooh I hate snakes now what?"   
  
"Don't worry Mimi we can take these guys" Agumon nodded "Palmon your,   
  
right let's go" Agumon lead the Digimon Ash smiled and simply watched.   
  
"Let them handle it Pikachu its time somebody else took care of Team   
  
Rocket" Arbok hissed and attacked Jesse called "Arbok Poison sting attack",   
  
Arbok blasted hundreds of spikes Gabumon jumped in and opened his jaws.   
  
"Blue blaster" a water blast from Gabumon destroyed the spikes blasting the   
  
cobra's scaly face Biyomon and Tentomon double-teamed the dark snake,   
  
"Spiral twister" "Super shocker" the wind and thunder shocks toppled him.  
  
Before Arbok could black out Gatomon ran leaped and gave him a final   
  
"Lighting claw" to the face Jesse's mouth dropped like an anvil "No way",   
  
"Way" Biyomon said with a giggle James panicked with all the Digimon.   
  
"Too many Pokemon" "Were Digimon blue boy" Patamon said angrily "AH   
  
it talks oh well Weezing gas attack" Weezing gassed out his toxic smoke,   
  
Patamon sucked the air out of his body then blasted a huge burst of air out.   
  
"Boom bubble" blasted the gas away clearing it Weezing gasped James   
  
called for a sludge move but Palmon was way ahead of him "Poison ivy",   
  
her vine fingers quickly wrapped around Weezing's mouth stopping him.   
  
"Marching fishes" "Pepper breath" Agumon and Gommamon said together   
  
as the flying fish and flames tackled and defeated the gas monster and   
  
James, "I should have know my horoscope said monsters from other worlds   
  
will. Beat me and my Pokemon how accurate OW" "Forget that were not   
  
threw" Jesse screamed bashing James as all together they charged at the   
  
Digimon, Pikachu hopped in front shouting "Pikachuuu" thunder   
  
bolting them. They screamed as they flew once more into the sky "Looks   
  
like were blasting off twice we mean again" as they vanished out of human   
  
sight, the Digimon and the kids together cheered happily but it was very   
  
Short-lived. As a large rumbling was heard in the bushes everyone turned   
  
their heads toward it and saw nothing but dark bushes Misty trembled with   
  
pure fear, "W-w-what is it?" "Don't worry Misty I won't let it hurt you I   
  
swear". Ash said bravely blocking Misty Tai snapped his fingers and pulled   
  
out his mini, telescope and looked toward the bushes "Now let's see what's   
  
moving huh. AHH" he dropped his telescope and put it right back he was   
  
blue in the face Sora shook and slapped him yelling "Tai, Tai snap out of it   
  
what is it?", T.K hid behind Matt whispering "Matt what do we do now?"   
  
"Wish I knew". Matt said shaking a little himself the gang walked back   
  
slowly as the monster came into view its massive blob like body oozed over   
  
the branches, with a melted puddle instead of legs its clay jelly like skin   
  
jiggled dripping. His huge fore arms dangled with slime and black electronic   
  
tubes surging threw out his clay like body his belly bulged with dark green   
  
pulsating veins, his back practically bulging with street signs head lights car   
  
bumpers toys. Wires tubes and more deformed machinery his hands oozing   
  
like puss fanged mouths sported at the palm of each hand finally his   
  
gruesome face, a meld of metal and mush steel plated teeth and gloppy skin   
  
cheeks and jaw. The single eye stared down at the Digidestined like a   
  
hawk's eyes everyone held their mouths and their lunches staring at this   
  
truly disgusting Digimon, Izzy quickly took out his pineapple computer and   
  
analyzed this gross beast. "That thing is a fashion disaster all the facial   
  
surgery in the world wouldn't help this guy" Mimi said disgusted "This   
  
thing is no horror movie reject, he's Globbamon a mutant trash like Digimon   
  
fully evolved and a mega too. His attacks are barf blast a deadly stink ray   
  
and AH" before Izzy said anything else Globbamon extended one of his   
  
oozy tentacles took Izzy's, computer and absorbed it into his huge body   
  
Tracey gulped "Just great. But without Izzy's computer how are we suppose   
  
to beat this guy?" Tai grinned, and hopped in front with Agumon "No sweat   
  
he's a mega Digimon so Matt. Gabumon and Agumon will take care of this   
  
clay clown piece of cake" Agumon looked at Globbamon nervously and   
  
looked back at Tai "Uh Tai, are you sure he's such a push over?" Ash sighed   
  
and sweat dropped "Well. I just hope our luck today doesn't get anymore   
  
worse" "Pika Pikachu-same, here" Tai and Matt raised their crest's Agumon   
  
and Gabumon Digivolved.   
  
"Agumon warp Digivolve to...WarGreymon" "Gabumon warp Digivolve   
  
  
to...MetalGarurumon" the metallic monsters of might were here in seconds,   
  
Ash Misty and Tracey stepped back and watched the battle of 2 worlds. "Ice   
  
wolf claw" MetalGarurumon opened his body apart blasting missiles away,   
  
freezing every ounce of Globbamon's body into ice WarGreymon went next.   
  
"Nice work MetalGarurumon and now for the icing of the cake Terra force"   
  
the drone dragon zoomed into his drilling spear shattered Globbamon into,   
  
thousands of shattered icicles across the floor The Digidestined cheered.   
  
"Way to go" but Tracey did not staring and staring some more at the ice   
  
pieces he freaked and shouted to Matt and Tai "NO get back he's alive,   
  
Globbamon is coming back to life" "Are you crazy he's ice cubes Tracey.   
  
There is no way he could AH okay like always I was wrong" Joe sighed as   
  
Globbamon's icy parts quickly reformed themselves back into their shape,   
  
"ROOOAR" Globbamon howled into the air the mega Digimon returned.   
  
"This garbage goof might be tougher then he looks" "I see double team full   
  
power NOW Nova force" "Metal wolf claw" the twin engines of destruction,   
  
said combining their deadly attacks into a super laser blast at Globbamon.   
  
The slimy Digimon laughed and fired a green fowl smelling ray from his   
  
mouth "Barf breath" he cried as the laser totally cancelled out the other,   
  
Digimon's attacks they gasped with surprise Matt cried to them both. "Guys   
  
fall back he's too strong" "No Matt we gotta fight him here and now guys,   
  
keep fighting" Tai said as he and Matt began arguing everyone groaned. Ash   
  
ran up to them and shoved them aside "Guys please enough of this we have,   
  
to work together us too we'll help you AH" "Oh no" Matt and Tai both said.   
  
They watched in slow motion it seemed as Globbamon's body became jelly   
  
tentacles sprouted WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon glowed bright white,   
  
with all their mechanical muscles they rammed the blob monster head on.   
  
Their powers drilled into his jelly like gut as the Digidestined horribly   
  
watched the tentacles wrapped around mega Digimon and swallowed them,   
  
right into his body Ash gulped and ran like the wind as did Matt and Tai.   
  
"Now would be a good time to run for it" "That's the first smart thing you   
  
said all day Joe" Misty screamed as they ran following Ash and the others,   
  
Globbamon laughed in his sickening way and rapidly went after them all.   
  
Kari asked Tai "Tai what happened what did that big bully do to   
  
WarGreymon?" "He ate him" Izzy corrected him "Tai the correct term is,   
  
absorbed Globbamon obviously can absorb Digimon threw his entire body".   
  
Globbamon growled and catapulted his mucky fist at the Digidestined Matt   
  
screamed as it grappled his foot and pulled him toward the evil Globbamon,   
  
"Ahh he's got me" "MATT" T.K screamed and held onto Matt's hands.   
  
"T.K let go run before he gets you too please" "No way Matt I won't do it   
  
were gonna make it" Matt cried in pain Globbamon yanked more harder, on   
  
his leg slowly dragging him closer and closer "Bye T.K AHH" Matt yelled.   
  
Globbamon dragged him like lighting to his body as soon his tentacle chest   
  
absorbed him into it instantly T.K cried his little heart out yelling for Matt,   
  
"T.K get out of the way" Kari screamed she noticed Globbamon attacking.   
  
The little girl closed her eyes as Globbamon fired a sticky toad like tongue at   
  
T.K Ash told Tai just before it happened Kari shoved T.K out of the way,   
  
just in time as the tongue struck her body pulled her right to Globbamon.   
  
Opening his steel and gooey jaws he swallowed a screaming and crying Kari   
  
down his throat Tai cried Kari's name "NO" "Tai let's go its too late now",   
  
Ash said he grabbed Tai's hand and yanked him immediately out of the way.  
  
The children ran their hearts pounding and breaking apart as in just mere   
  
seconds Kari and Matt were absorbed into the dark monster's slimy body,   
  
Tracey screaming frantically "Just what in the heck do we do now guys?".   
  
Mimi replied "Running until our legs fall off sounds good" "We can't run   
  
forever our friends are inside that monster and Kari we gotta fight now", Tai   
  
said standing bravely Ash shouted to him trying to convince him its wrong.   
  
"Tai Kari wouldn't want to lose you she is trusting in you to save her and   
  
getting eaten won't do her any good" Izzy nodded "Ash is right Tai for now,   
  
you guys run for it and think up a plan I'll hold him off" Tentomon agreed.   
  
Quickly Digivolving into his beetle form he became MegaKabuterimon he   
  
growled in his insect jaws "He's gonna be mulch come on Izzy" "Hey wait,   
  
I'm going with you" Joe said raising his hand everyone gasped at Joe. All at   
  
once they cried "Joe?" "Joe wants to help and so do I so if you guys got a,   
  
problem with that tough Gommamon Digivolve to Zudomon" he said. The   
  
seal sidekick Digivolved into his titanic turtle form Zudomon Izzy and Joe   
  
rode their monsters bravely off against Globbamon the others ran, not   
  
looking back Globbamon growled at the 2 Digimon they attacked him.   
  
"Horn buster" "Vulcan's hammer" the beams from their horns and electric   
  
hammers blasted the blob Digimon stunning him Izzy and Joe cried, "Rip   
  
him up" "You got it" both Digimon said as they rammed at super speed.   
  
Then using their beetle claws jaws and rock hard skin and muscles tore the   
  
evil demon literally in half the slime puss and mucus scattered all about, all   
  
of them cheered proudly "Yeah we did it Izzy talk about a good team up".   
  
"Prodigious Joe simply Prodigious" but their cheers for joy were soon cut   
  
off a slurping slime sound began to grow louder and in seconds they yelled,   
  
for their very lives Pikachu's ears perked up hearing the kids howls of pain.   
  
He sighed a sigh of sadness and sorrow and said to the others "Pikachu pi   
  
pika pi Chu pika, Pikachu-Izzy and the others Globbamon got em" Ash,   
  
screamed loudly and punched the ground angry for the loss of their friends.   
  
"More and more man I thought this nightmare was over first Giovanni then   
  
Mewthree now this what else could go wrong?" Sora gulped and pointed up,   
  
hovering over them hugely was Globbamon she said "You had to say that".   
  
They ran once more screaming in terror and fear Misty looked back still   
  
scared stiff "Well that didn't work so how else do we stop this guy we'd,   
  
need a miracle to beat him" Ash thought about it quickly still scared himself.   
  
All of the sudden he felt his legs being pulled he screamed flaring his arms   
  
widely "Forget the miracle and somebody HELP ME" Misty turned and,   
  
grabbed Ash "I got you Ash" "But who's got you?" Tracey grabbed Misty.   
  
"Me" Misty and Ash both said "But who's got you?" Tracey gulped about to   
  
yell until all of the sudden the tentacles simply died out releasing Ash away,   
  
the Pokemon gang looked back and saw in awe as Birdramon a fiery bird.   
  
The Champion stage of Biyomon was pummeling Globbamon into the lake   
  
then opened her wings and screamed "Meteor wing" the twin fiery attacks,   
  
blasted Globbamon into the lake he growled then bursting from the waters.   
  
And landing a direct on Birdramon with his Barf blaster Sora yelled to her   
  
Digimon "Digivolve" she did quickly transforming into Garudamon a huge,   
  
Firebird warrior Globbamon unleashed a volley of tentacles and slime at her.   
  
Garudamon flew rapidly back and forth dodging the slime ball attacks she   
  
opened her wings and cried "Wing blade" Globbamon opened his mouth,   
  
puffed up and fired a gross garbage looking beam "Barf blaster" together.   
  
The phoenix fire attack from Garudamon and Globbamon's gooey sickening   
  
laser beam colliding instantly canceling each other out in a huge big blast,   
  
"Guys get a move on I'll fight him long enough for you guys to get away".   
  
Sora said Gatomon jumped up and quickly Digivolved to her Angewoman   
  
ramming Globbamon with her arrow arms "Count me in Kari is in there too,   
  
and I won't quit till this goon is goop" Ash and Tai hated leaving them here.   
  
But it was becoming a common sight as they ran off once more Sora and   
  
Angewoman fought as long as they could Garudamon dive bombing, and   
  
clawing the muck monster while Angewoman fired her "Celestial arrows".   
  
Yet no matter what they did he kept on coming back finally Sora screamed   
  
at the Digimon "Guys let's fall back we gotta go help the others AHHHH",   
  
she screamed as the ground beneath her collapsed Globbamon's tentacles.   
  
Had destroyed it from beneath he extend his head as far as where Sora was   
  
opened his gooey jaws and just as Sora struck the water the jaws swallowed,   
  
her whole both Digimon screamed in anger and both hammer punched him.   
  
Sending Globbamon to the bottom of the lake Angewoman then fired   
  
"Heaven's charm" the pink beam blew away the water hitting Globbamon,   
  
but he simply shook it off grew his hands higher and clamped them over.   
  
Both Angewoman and Garudamon as they closed their eyes in the mind   
  
numbing pain they were gone Globbamon absorbed them leaving the lake,   
  
the children ran no way of escaping they thought as they ran and ran more.   
  
Ultimately leading them into a trapped box canyon as Globbamon soon   
  
found them cornering the frightened children knowing their end was here,   
  
"Sora Gatomon everyone all gone" Mimi said crying her little eyes out.   
  
Tracey hugged her trying to calm her down "Don't worry we'll get them   
  
back but first we gotta stop Globbamon" Tai nodded stepping up "Tracey,   
  
your right enough running no one else is going anywhere okay Globbamon.   
  
You big puss bucket of a bully come on were gonna fight you to the death"   
  
everyone sighed sadly thinking Tai was nuts but Ash and Pikachu didn't,   
  
standing right next to Tai "That's right I'm never gonna quit to no man.   
  
Pokemon Digimon or anyone come on guys let's go take him down" "Pika-  
  
yeah" Pikachu agreed the others followed as well T.K and Mimi had the last,   
  
2 Digimon Digivolved already to their max Lillymon and MagnaAngemon.   
  
Standing tall and proud Ash turns his cap back and yelled "Pikachu thunder   
  
shock" "Pikachuuu" the electric mouse fired a huge electrical attack ahead,   
  
Globbamon was hit his liquid body was fried all over the Digimon attacked.   
  
"Flower cannon" Lillymon launched a barrage of green energy beam bursts   
  
colliding slowly pushing Globbamon back MagnaAngemon flew up high,   
  
using his mighty sword Excalibur created a dimensional hole in the sky.   
  
"Gates of destiny" he said as the hole became a mini black hole trying to   
  
suck up Globbamon who was not ready to go as he drilled his tentacles into,   
  
the ground staying put rearing back his slimy hand he cried "Muck ball". A   
  
huge ball of slime and muck crashed closed and destroyed the gate instantly,   
  
MagnaAngemon charged forward his sword ready to slice and dice him up.   
  
"You can do it MagnaAngemon" T.K Cheered on Tai and Ash crossed their   
  
fingers hoping they would win for all of their friends lives and their own too,   
  
Lillymon prepared to fire her cannon once more but Globbamon was ready.   
  
With a mighty swipe of his slimy forearms Lillymon was bashed into   
  
MagnaAngemon head on the 2 fell plummeting straight down into the gullet,   
  
of the monstrous abomination he swallowed both Digimon not to mention.   
  
The hopes dreams and lives of the other children turning his fearsome mug   
  
back to the kids he fired a massive barf blaster striking them all right down,   
  
they screamed as they fell beaten and broken all over from the barf blaster.   
  
Laying there unconscious Globbamon oozed closer toward them Pikachu's   
  
weak eyes watched the evil Digimon as long as he possibly could until he,   
  
too blacked out and everything was covered in total darkness just nothing.   
  
But a dark and empty void of space and time that flew by like flies   
  
eventually wearing them out Pikachu awoke haring a soft voice say "Hey,   
  
Pikachu come on silly head wake up time to rise and shine wake up. Hi   
  
Pikachu good to see you again" Pikachu awoke to see the smiling happy,   
  
face of Kari Tai's little sister Pikachu smiled and hugged her "Pikachu pi.   
  
Pika, pika pi Pikachu pika Chu-Kari your all right thank goodness I bet the   
  
others are too whew" but as Pikachu looked around he saw where he was,   
  
thick red walls slime and spit kids and Digimon they were in Globbamon.   
  
"PIKACHU-wake up" Pikachu screamed the other kids and Digimon soon   
  
woke up and screamed themselves seeing they were in Globbamon's belly,   
  
Kari held her ears saying "Man your screams are worse then your snores".   
  
Izzy Sora Ash Misty and all the others looked around seeing everyone there   
  
inside of this monster's belly "Ewe I don't believe it I was just eaten alive",   
  
"Believe it Misty because this place is enough for me YUCK". Ash replied   
  
feeling the sickening hot slime from the stomach's walls the Pokemon and   
  
Digimon looked around for a way out but none were found, "Sorry guys we   
  
looked all over and there's no way out" "At least were together everyone".   
  
Agumon and Gabumon obviously back to their rookie stages after they were   
  
absorbed by Globbamon as were the other Digimon "Pikachu pika, pi Chu,   
  
Pika Pikachu-we have to get out and beat this bully" the Digimon agreed.   
  
"But were inside his stomach need I remind you his stomach?" Joe said   
  
frantically Mimi was the same way "I don't want to be eaten I'm too young,   
  
and I don't taste good" everyone sweat dropped Ash punched the red walls.   
  
Trying to break threw but they were too thick and no matter how hard he hit   
  
or the other Digimon did nothing could break the walls things looked bad,   
  
Misty calmed the crying Togepi while the other kids tried to think. "I have   
  
an idea it's a long shot but it might work" Tracey said Matt asked back,   
  
"How come you didn't say anything earlier?" "I was still very woozy well.   
  
Has anyone ever see Pinocchio?" everyone nodded except the Digimon   
  
Gatomon asked "What's a Pinocchio?" Kari answered "A good version, of   
  
Puppetmon" she giggles Tracey continued "Since that's settled and done. I   
  
say we do the same thing and give this guy indigestion by attacking all out,   
  
on his stomach juices" "That's a great idea Tracey let's get to work on it".   
  
Ash said but was lost when the other kids weren't as enthusiastic "What's   
  
wrong?" Izzy frowned and replied "Physically speaking the immense super,   
  
combined firepower of our monsters along with the gastronomical slime.   
  
Juices of Globbamon the immense explosion would completely nullify our   
  
very existence" everyone looked at Izzy oddly Tentomon translated back,   
  
"We would blow up with him" everyone nodded and went back to grief.  
  
Tai stood up and looked at his crest seeing the symbol of courage he held it   
  
tightly and stood up tall and proudly "I'm not ever gonna give up no way,   
  
this guy is just a flunky a hard one yeah but still he's just a stupid goon".   
  
Ash smiled and nodded "Yeah and from what you guys said earlier those   
  
Dark Masters were gods compared to this loser and you guys already beat, 3   
  
of those losers why stop now?" Misty smiled and followed her love's heart.   
  
"Ash is right were going home and to do that were gonna help you guys save   
  
this world" the Digidestined smile impressed by the bravery of the 2 kids,   
  
Joe smiled "For once I have to agree especially with your Pokemon's help.   
  
Who knows we might even beat Piedmon too" Tracey correct him "You will   
  
beat Piedmon and we will get out of here so Izzy just how can we escape?",   
  
Izzy thought for a second and checked his laptop thinking of a way out.   
  
Pikachu frowned tired of waiting for Izzy to get the answer he powers up   
  
sparks fly from his cheeks Ash turns around and screams "Pikachu DON'T",   
  
but it was too late Pikachu let loose a powerful thunder bolt it bounced off.   
  
The thick walls like wet electricity reflecting it back and shocking all of the   
  
kids and the Digimon they lay on the ground fried black coughing up smoke,   
  
Mimi wheezed "That hurt more then a broken finger nail" "No kidding".   
  
Matt replied weakly Tai looks at Ash and they both sigh and get back up   
  
Misty's green eyes then light up as she looks at the crest's the Digidestined,   
  
are wearing around their necks "Look those crest's are glowing guys see".   
  
Misty pointed Tai looked at his and sure enough it was Matt's was too and   
  
Mimi Sora Izzy Joe and all of them Globbamon on the outside felt queasy,   
  
he felt his stomach bubble and boil burning of fire and energy from with in.   
  
T.K smiled looking at his crest "Hey I think its cause Pikachu zapped us"   
  
Izzy checked his computer "He's right it gave them a huge energy boost, I   
  
think if we had a few more bolts we'd be out of here in no time" Tai agreed.   
  
"What the um everyone the Digimon are going on a sugar rush or   
  
something" Tracey replied everyone looked as the Digimon ran all around,   
  
like their bursting energy "Pikachu pika pi Chu pi-guys what's with you?".   
  
"It's my energy I feel I could swim 100 laps my fur is twitching" Gabumon   
  
replied Pattamon added "T.K all that energy made me feel like supermon",   
  
finally Agumon explained it running around like a rabid dog "Our powers.   
  
Grow with all of that energy one more charge and we'll be able to Digivolve   
  
and crack this bozo up like an egg" everyone agreed and shouted to Pikachu,   
  
"Shock us" "Pikachuuu" Pikachu blasted his thunder attack frying everyone.   
  
The voltage surged threw Globbamon and their bodies like boiling blood   
  
lines Globbamon screamed in agony and pain his mouth opening up wide,   
  
white bursting energy flew from his jaws and in a brilliant flash of light. And   
  
surging Digivolve powers the dark Digimon flew back fried from within, out   
  
from his mouth came Ash and the gang the Digidestined Pikachu Togepi.   
  
Along with the Digimon fully Digivolved they cheered for joy out of the   
  
monster's trap Matt grinned "Its pay back time puke for brains okay guys",   
  
"Matt is right time for the Digidestined to give em indigestion everyone go".   
  
Ash Misty and Tracey tossed out 3 Pokeballs and out came Pidgeot   
  
Gyarados and Scyther Ash Misty and Tracey smiled and yelled "Fight", as   
  
the Pokemon and Digimon teamed up against the mega type Globbamon.   
  
"Barf blaster" he fired his gassy beam of destruction MegaKabuterimon and   
  
Zudomon blocked it easily with their armored backs blasting "Horn buster",   
  
"Vulcan's hammer" right into Globbamon's dark and black charred chest.   
  
  
From the air Lillymon and Garudamon floated and attacked air wise using   
  
"Wing blade" "Flower cannon" "Muck balls" Globbamon blasted back, but   
  
the twin laser beams easily sliced threw the slick slime crashing right into.   
  
The monster's mouth he growled as he dove it into the lake burning like fire   
  
Misty stood up "My turn Gyarados hyper beam" "I'll help Misty Pidgeot,   
  
drill peck" as Globbamon turned his back Pidgeot drilled his beak into it.   
  
Leaving a painful wound as the hyper beam blasted Globbamon Tracey   
  
stepped up too "Great work Scyther toxic his wound and poison him",   
  
Scyther opened his teeth and fired a toxic spray entering Globbamon. The   
  
poison took its course Globbamon howled in total mind numbing agony,   
  
Sora shouted "Now guys with your strongest attacks finish Globbamon".   
  
WarGreymon MetalGarurumon MagnaAngemon and Angewoman teamed   
  
up and blasted their moves into one huge glorious blast at once "Nova   
  
force", "Metal wolf claw" "Excalibur" "Celestial arrows" they fused into   
  
one. The might super nova attack struck the weakened Globbamon as he   
  
screamed his final yell his body literally shattered into slimy broken pieces,   
  
a huge explosion followed the dust cleared & Globbamon was finally gone.   
  
The kids' cheered proud glorious cheers of victory and joy Ash Tai Misty   
  
Tracey and everyone proud of themselves as well the Pokemon & Digimon,   
  
but as they held hands and jumped for joy Ash gasped yelling "Guys look".   
  
Pointing to his flying fighter Pidgeot who was all of the sudden pinned to a   
  
Stonewall by a barrage of strange looking swords Matt whispered in fear,   
  
"He's here" "Trump sword" a voice said more swords had come down.   
  
Slashing and wounding Scyther until he dropped unconscious "Scyther oh   
  
no are you all right?" Tracey asked as he held him scared for his Pokemon,   
  
"Clown trick" a huge thunder bolt shaped fist came crashing into Gyarados.   
  
Misty cried in terror holding Togepi as she trembled looking her poor   
  
Pokemon she recalled it as did Tracey and Ash a maniacal laughter echoed,   
  
WarGreymon frowned raising his claws uttering "I know that sick laugh". In   
  
moments a clown shaped figure came down with a white-checkered mask,   
  
orange frizzy hair in the back neon green pants and red jesters like vest.   
  
"Hello kiddies allow me to introduce myself to the new kids I am Piedmon   
  
the most powerful Digimon in the Digiworld leader of the Dark Masters and,   
  
the one who's going to give you a show you'll never forget you'll be dead".   
  
Piedmon laughed wickedly pulling out his swords WarGreymon and   
  
MetalGarurumon prepared to battle Piedmon "Leave them alone, you jerk   
  
joker Ash and then have nothing to do with this" MetalGarurumon told him.   
  
"How brave and yet sickening you fools are you that blind well the spotlight   
  
shall show you the truth those kids have creatures with powers so strong, if   
  
given the chance will truly bring the house down" Tai snarled angrily then.   
  
Blocked Ash Sora blocked Misty and Matt blocked Tracey Sora replied   
  
"There not just kids there our friends and to destroy them you'll have to,   
  
destroy us first" "Oh simple Sora that's the bonus for me fools Clown trick".   
  
Putting his gloved hands together Piedmon blasted a huge ball looking   
  
object at the kids Ash grabbed Misty's hand "Misty come on its gonna AH",   
  
before Ash could finish he slipped on some mud and fell into a rabbit hole.   
  
"Ash where are you no please no Ash I can't AHHHH" Misty shrieked a   
  
huge burst of light exploded from the ball it blinded and somehow shocked,   
  
everyone unconscious the only people who were able to avoid the ball bomb.   
  
Was Matt Tai MetalGarurumon WarGreymon and since they fell into the   
  
hole Ash and Pikachu the 2 slowly came to and climbed out of the hole, "Oh   
  
my head Pikachu are you okay?" "Pika Pikachu-I'm safe and you?" "Good".   
  
Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulders he laughed but quickly got serious as   
  
he saw Matt and Tai's Digimon battling Piedmon and unfortunately losing,   
  
"Is that the best you got?" "Terra force" WarGreymon drilled at Piedmon.   
  
He fell back but got back up and they battled on Ash looked at everyone   
  
around him all unconscious from that attack and he saw Misty laying there,   
  
looking so delicate so innocent she had no right to be hurt from that freak.   
  
Her soft pink skin shined in the sun along with her rosy red cheeks Ash   
  
kissed Misty softly on her candy pink lips as if a last kiss whispering, "Misty   
  
I love you forever" at that moment the mega Digimon crashed to the floor.   
  
Battered and broken down from Piedmon's endless onslaught Tai and Matt   
  
tried to tackle Piedmon a simple trump sword had them join their Digimon,   
  
"You won't win Piedmon" "Tai's right there will be others to stop you".   
  
"Who that little ding bat trio of Pokemon peons I think not good bye forever   
  
Digidestined your show has reached it grand finale Clown trick" Piedmon,   
  
screamed a sonic blaster from his mouth directly at the Digidestined kids.   
  
Ash ran with all his might jumped in front of the Digimon and the kids   
  
screamed "NO you won't AH" Ash screamed as the sonic energy fried him,   
  
Pikachu screamed with tears pouring from his face "Pikachu-Ash NOOO".   
  
The scream ended Ash dropped to the ground barely twitching the pain   
  
coursing threw every blood cell and bone of his body Tai and Matt looked,   
  
stared at him then screamed crying themselves "ASH" their crest's glowed.   
  
Courage and Friendship shining brightly WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon   
  
jolted back surging with power Piedmon gasped "Impossible Clown trick",   
  
he fired a huge super destructive laser at all of them the Digimon came in.   
  
"For you Ash Super Nova force" "And an ice wolf claw to top it all off" the   
  
mega Digimon said their powerhouse attack collided with Piedmon's beam,   
  
they were at a stand off the energy surging and blinding the entire area.   
  
Piedmon growled and pushed harder the Digimon did too Tai and Matt held   
  
their crest's tightly as they shined brighter and brighter Ash jumped in for,   
  
them he deserved victory they all thought Pikachu did too he jumped in.   
  
"MetalGarurumon we need another boost or were done for" "No need   
  
WarGreymon here it comes on cue" the metallic monsters replied back they,   
  
smiled as Pikachu ran crying and surging with anger and super high voltage.   
  
Pikachu jumped in between the Digimon and screamed releasing a huge   
  
thunder attack shouting to Piedmon "Pikachu pi pika pi Pikachu Pikachuuu-,   
  
No one ever hurts my friends you clown creep" Pikachu zapped his attack.   
  
The huge thunder charge boosted the other attacks like crazy the beam grew   
  
bigger instantly flowing over Piedmon's beam it was about to strike him,   
  
Piedmon screamed paralyzed with shock "Not another one CURSE YOU.   
  
Curse you all Digidestined AHHHH" Piedmon screamed in terror as the   
  
energy surged and obliterated his very thoughts the blast catapulted him,   
  
away the energy fried and zapped him painfully all the way back to. Spiral   
  
Mountain Tai and Matt ignored their Digimon as they zapped and shrank,   
  
down to their in-training stages as they shook Ash trying to awaken him.   
  
"Come on man wake up don't die on us after we won" Matt replied Tai   
  
actually cried a single year shaking Ash "Please Ash I'm sorry for it all the,   
  
fights and the comments I'm sorry for everything I have done just please.   
  
Come back to us" "Its a deal" they stared down Ash was awake still   
  
damaged but enough for him to slightly laugh as did Matt and Tai happily,   
  
they hugged him as did Pikachu Koromon and Tsunomon with great joy.   
  
Time passed by Ash and the others were healed by the passing time as were   
  
the Digimon and the Pokemon soon everyone had awaken up and was told,   
  
of what happened that WarGreymon MetalGarurumon and Pikachu too.   
  
Were the ones who defeated the great but not so mighty Piedmon still   
  
worried about a way home Izzy answered "There is one way an old castle,   
  
we were in from another evil Digimon named Myotismon we beat him too.   
  
My point is inside his castle are huge doors with the ability to send you guys   
  
back to your world" then they all agreed to go there the gang traveled by air,   
  
and sea providence by Ikkaumon and Birdramon all the way to the castle.   
  
There they found once more the activation cards of Digimon when   
  
Myotismon was alive he used these cards with a spell to open the gate up,   
  
and traveled back to Japan to locate and destroy the 8th Digidestined child.   
  
Soon found out to be Kari she and the others destroyed Myotismon before he   
  
could destroy Earth or the Digiworld but the only danger of using the gate, if   
  
the cards are placed in the incorrect way there is no telling where it will lead.   
  
The dimension outcome will be random and there will be no way of coming   
  
back the Digidestined explained it to Ash Misty and Tracey along the way,   
  
they knew the risk was big but they had to go home they went down below.   
  
Into the doorway inside the castle there everyone was in awe of the castles   
  
shape and appearance "Its creepy but in excellent shape for its historic age",   
  
Tracey replied sketching around Tai handed Joe the cards and had told him.   
  
"Put the cards in the right order we've done it before so nothing should go   
  
wrong" Joe nodded and put them in order unfortunately he wasn't 100%,   
  
totally sure of the exact way so he did it to his best memory recollection.   
  
"All righty the cards are set & ready to go you guys ready to go home?" Joe   
  
asked smiling happily the kids nodded and walked up to the dark iron doors,   
  
but before they went the Digidestined waved goodbye crying for them all.   
  
Ash smiled and cried too thinking he may never see them again Pikachu   
  
wiped Ash's tears and his own away "It was a true honor meeting you guys,   
  
were lucky to have you as friends' good luck at saving Digiworld everyone.   
  
From Piedmon and anyone else" Ash replied Misty smiled adding "Have fun   
  
and who knows we just might see you again you and all those cute Digimon,   
  
say bye Togepi" "Togi-bye" Tracey smiled and handed the kids sketches. Of   
  
the kids and the Digimon too copies for each and every one of them "Yeah,   
  
we'll miss you a lot you've been a true inspiration to me until then so long".   
  
The Digidestined smiled and hugged them all each departing with their own   
  
words of wisdom Tai "Remember never give up your hopes and dreams,   
  
fight for em no matter what" Matt "Were happier than ever meeting you 3.   
  
Make more friends keep em close to your heart" Sora "I love you all stay as   
  
sweet wonderful and kind as you always are bye guys" Izzy "Pokemon and,   
  
Digimon have made life a better one you should always keep an open mind".   
  
Joe "Never be afraid to what you love and always help others even if you're   
  
a goofball like me ha" Mimi "Nice clothes nice people but seriously now,   
  
you're the best buddies ever oh and never lose your self or mental image".   
  
T.K "I may be little but everyone starts out little so ha never take us for   
  
granted with hope comes well hope" Kari "I like you guys a lot stay safe we,   
  
don't want you getting hurt out there good luck and love everyone around".   
  
Below the Digimon Koromon Tsunomon Pattamon Gatomon Palmon   
  
Gommamon Biyomon and Tentomon smiled saying to both Pikachu and,   
  
Togepi "Never go hungry eat and eat some more" everyone laughed. With   
  
those inspiring words Ash Misty Tracey Pikachu and Togepi smiled their,   
  
hearts and souls re-energized with new ambitions of love courage and more.  
  
The mighty doors open in blinding light the Pokemon trio waved goodbye to   
  
their Digimon pals and walked into the unknown heading to their own home,   
  
the doors closed the gang sighed with sadness already missing the Poke-trio.   
  
They began to walk out when Gommamon looked oddly at the cards in the   
  
slot and said "Hey Koromon your card was the fake one right?" "Yeah so?",   
  
Gommamon pointed his huge claw to the card slot and asked him again.   
  
"Then why is Agumon in there instead of me?" "WHAT" Koromon   
  
screamed so loud his eyes bulged out of their sockets everyone ran back,   
  
Matt asked them "What's your deal you sit on a tack" "The cards the cards".   
  
Koromon repeated Tai and Izzy looked down and gasped the cards were   
  
wrong Gommamon was replaced with Agumon Sora's mouth dropped like,   
  
an anvil she shouted "WHO PUT THE CARDS IN WRONG?" "JOE". Tai   
  
shouted back as everyone turned their eyes to him he was dead pale backing,   
  
Away-terrified Mimi asked stupidly "Uh say what does this mean again?".   
  
Izzy ran and shook her like rag doll "Don't you remember Gennai said that   
  
if we put the cards in a wrong way the dimension out come is all random the,   
  
time vortex will take them into an alternate dimension and not their planet".   
  
Mimi sweat dropped still confused "Translation" "There in the Twilight   
  
zone" Palmon replied Tentomon sighed "That's one way of putting it yes",   
  
Tai was still speechless staring at the doors until Kari tugged his shirtsleeve.   
  
"So does this mean Misty Pikachu and the others are dead?" "No of course   
  
not Kari its just well they are gonna make a pit stop on the way home", T.K   
  
hugged Matt scared for the Poke-trio he asked Matt starting to cry a little bit.   
  
"What's happening to them where will they go?" Matt sighed and hugged   
  
him back "I'm not sure T.K no one was for a fact but where ever they are, I   
  
just hope there safe" Tai whispered to himself "I hope the worse is over".   
  
Little did anyone know the worst was just beginning for our Pokemon   
  
dimension riders as they scatter about once more into brand new worlds,   
  
Team Rocket is also coming along for the ride but they had no idea. Of who   
  
or what for as in moments before the rocket rejects hit the ground a huge,   
  
white mysterious light struck them and transported them with Ash in co.   
  
Neither of them know who or how they were zapped there but Tai's worst   
  
fears will soon come true as the question still remains what new worlds,   
  
dimensions portals even planets exist beyond the human mind and soul. No   
  
one can even begin to guess what sort of dark danger the Pokemon gang,   
  
will soon encounter or how twisted the world's landscape will become. But   
  
can it be as worse as their previous battles it can't be more evil or deadly,   
  
then Mewthree Globbamon or even the Dark Masters right well.....right?  
  
  
THE END!   
  
  



End file.
